


Of hospital beds and strummed chords

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Darren singing for chris, Fluffy, M/M, chris colfer - Freeform, crisscolfer, darren criss - Freeform, glee rpf - Freeform, ill Chris, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren broke his leg so now he's in hospital, but while playing for the kids in the play room, he spots a little girl with curly hair. Fluff Chris/Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of hospital beds and strummed chords

Darren had never thought that he would be this silly but, he'd broken his leg.... While playing guitar..... And dancing around.... Okay, Okay! He had been dancing on Brian's couch, while belting out the words to "Ill make a man out of you" ... He had gone for a big finish and wanted to jump over the back of the couch, land on his feet and end the song but.... He had gone to jump, slipped on a cushion and then fallen straight over the back of the couch, and as he landed on his behind his leg had caught on the coffee table and had bent in a way that no leg ever should.

So now he was in a hospital bed, and anyone who had ever met Darren knew that he couldn't sit still for more than 5 minutes. So when he found out he had to stay in the hospital for 4 days so that the doctors could check his injuries over (he had also suffered a light concussion due to the abrupt movement and the couch being a little more solid than he had thought) he was devastated and had given joey his signature puppy dog eyes to try a convince him to sneak him out of the hospital but, joey had just shrugged and said "no can do man! Sorry " 

He loved Joey most times, but at them moment he was irritated that his best bud wouldn't help him out of the hospital, yes he realised it was something impossible to ask of him but it would have been nice for him to at least try. 

Half an hour later he had managed to drive the nurses mad and so now was sitting in the children's wing in the play room and playing his guitar and singing for them ( he loved Joey a little more now because he had brought his guitar for him). After a couple of songs all the kids had surrounded him and were calling out different songs for him to play, except for one little girl who was sitting in the corner, at a small table drawing something. 

Darren looked at the little girl curiously and his heart tightened as he noticed the little sniffles she was releasing and as he studied the curly haired girl little longer he could see that her eyes were lined with a bright red ring, it obvious that she had been crying not too long ago. 

Darren struggled to his feet and limped over to the corner, carefully trying to make as subtle noises as possible, so that she knew he was coming but, didn't feel like he was trying to scare or crowd her. 

The children that had been surrounding him before had gone back to their previous activities after a small amount of protest. 

When he reached the table he carefully pulled one of the chairs out and perched himself on it, briefly wondering how he would get up due to the fact that he was missing the use of one leg which had been put in a cast. "Hey" he said in a soft voice, trying to soothe this little child. "What are 'ya drawing?" He asked. 

The little girl turned her gaze up to him and tried to smile but the sadness in her eyes was overwhelming the entire attempt. It broke Darren's heart to look at her but he gave her the brightest grin he could muster and it seemed to cheer her up a bit. 

She looked down at the paper and whispered her response "it's my brother and me", she turned the paper to show Darren. On the page was a bed that held a figure with multicoloured eyes and brown hair, he had a bandage around his head and next to the bed there was a little girl with curly hair smiling at the other figure. "What's his name?" He asked softly.

She smiled and looked at the paper "he's called chris, and my name is Hannah" she said with a smile that was slightly happier than the one before and it made Darren's eyes well up. She really loved her brother, the curly haired man could tell by the sparkle in her eyes. It reminded him of the relationship he had with chuck. 

He grinned and answered "I'm Darren, and this is a VERY good drawing, does he really have multi coloured eyes?" He asked intrigued by the crayon markings on the page. 

She nodded furiously and grinned "sometimes I think they're gold, then they're blue, then they're green and then they go all different kinds of colours" 

He grinned "they sound amazing" they truly did. "But why is he in a bed with a bandage around his head?" Darren asked a little worried, and then his heart broke into even smaller pieces than before. Hannah looked down at the paper and her body shook gently as 3 heavy tears fell onto the page. Darren reached out and gently rubbed her back as she sobbed for a few more minutes. 

When the whimpers that truly threatened to break Darren softened she looked up and spoke with such a broken and vulnerable voice that the older man had to force his tears back. 

Just before she spoke she took a shaky breath and then began to explain.

"T-the big b-baddies at his school d-d-d-didn't like him. They didn't want him t-to play with them a-anymore because he d-doesn't want to marry a girl" 

Darren couldn't hold back the streaks of tears that now painted his cheeks as he heard about how Chris had been a victim of 'gay bashing'. How could anyone do that to another person? If he liked guys then who cared, let him like guys! 

He closed his eyes to collect himself and then looked at Hannah "I'm so sorry" he whispered. 

Suddenly Hannah looked up with a hopeful gleam in her eyes "my teacher at school said that music can make people heal faster, you can sing and play guitar! Can you play for him? He'll get better much quicker! Oh please Darren! Pleeeaaassseee!" She uttered these words faster than Darren had ever heard anyone speak and it took him a good 10 seconds to realise what exactly she had said but, by that point she had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards a separate ward. 

He couldn't say no, the look on her face would break his heart, so he simply followed and did as she instructed. When they reached what Darren presumed was the room her brother was in she slowed down and then came to a complete halt in front of the door. She took a deep breath. The sound hanging in the air until she pushed the door open and plastered a smile on her face. 

Two adults, in their 40's looked at Hannah curiously. Hannah began to explain as Darren was transfixed by the young boy in the bed, he was awake but it was obvious that he was weak. 

A bandage covered the right side of his forehead and his chestnut hair peaked out in the left. Darren's gaze traveled down to his face and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the, Yes! Definitely multicoloured eyes. Wow, they were amazing! There was gold, turquoise, blue and green! Just like Hannah had said. They were, just, WOW! 

His eyes wandered down to Chris's chiseled jaw, it was bruised on the left side and it was a little swollen too. 

Even though this boy, well more like man, was battered and bruised he was still incredibly beautiful. 

Wait,WHAT?! He doesn't usually let attraction be limited to gender usually he just goes for the personality, it doesn't matter if its a male or female, he falls in love with a personality, not a gender... Wait?! FALL IN LOVE?! Okay he needs to calm down and have this mental break down in the privacy of his own room later on, he's here to help chris.

He turned to look at Chris's parents who thought that is was very chivalrous of Darren to do this for their son, to this he only blushed and sat down on an empty bed, stretching out the leg that was in a cast and folding the other as if he were going to sit cross legged and then began to strum a few chords before deciding on a song, he had been tinkering with this song for a while, he felt like he needed to share something personal in this moment so he thought one of his own songs would be best. 

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness,  
I've seen how heartless  
This world can be"

He poured his heart and soul into this and gazed into Chris's eyes, watching as his mouth fell slightly ajar as he watched Darren play. The curly haired man grinned and looked down at the guitar and played the tune.

"I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes" 

At this point Darren did as the song said and looked into the eyes of a grinning Chris. The beautiful Chris. Darren forgot for a whole 15 seconds that he was previously singing and got lost in his eyes. 

He whispered the next lyrics as he returned to reality. 

"But I realise" was uttered in a breathy voice.

He grinned and went onto belting the chorus out an end the song as he never broke eye contact with chris. 

*

For the next few days Darren would come into Chris's room and play for him. As per Hannah's request, obviously. It wasn't like Darren was developing feelings for the young man, oh no that would be preposterous. Okay, so maybe he was. But he wasn't admitting that to himself yet. 

Every day he could see the bruises start to fade from Chris's body and it made him smile to see him recover. Maybe the music was helping, just like Hannah had said. 

Today was the last day of Darren himself being a patient and he was going to savour the last day here. 

He hobbled down the hallway and knocked on Chris's door, the bandage on his head has been removed and his hair was impeccably styled, as it often happened around chris, Darren's breath got caught in his throat. Beauty, pure beauty. 

He leant on the door frame and grinned "hello stranger, fancy meeting you here" he said softly as he limped towards the bed. Chris's parents weren't here today, they came to see him every day but today Hannah had physio so they weren't coming in. "How are you today?" Darren asked softly as he sat down on the edge of Chris's bed. The later looked over at Darren and grinned. "I'm good, I can move my legs and my arms a little more an my jaw doesn't hurt anymore" he said with a grin but there was a flicker in his eyes that let Darren see a glimmer or sadness. 

When Chris looked down Darren lifted his hand to raise Chris's chin so that he would look at him "what's wrong?" He whispered. Chris turned his head and let out a heart wrenching whimper "you're leaving me, and I don't want you to" he whispered. Chris wasn't the type of person to have a lot of friend and Darren had been more than any friend had ever been to him and he was certainly the most attractive and interesting and, oh who was he kidding, he liked Darren and there was no denying it. He liked the fact that someone other than his family cared and he loved the fact that Darren could make him laugh on command. It was amazing how much Darren had done for him in such a short time. As he turned his head back towards Darren a stray tear ventured down his cheek. Darren was only in Clovis because Brian's parents house was here, and this had been the closest hospital, soon he'll be back in Michigan. "I could see if I can stay at Brian's a bit longer and then come visit you every day" he said, his own tears threatening to dampen his face. 

Chris's eyes were gleaming "you would do that for me?" He asked with a light smile and a not so light blush. It caused Darren to chuckle and look down and the bed. Chris's had found his and Darren was forced to look up at Chris through his lashes. 

"Of course I would" he whispered before leaning over Chris and kissing his forehead "of course" 

Chris was beaming with joy but then his face dropped " but was about afterwards?" He asked a little panicked.

Darren chuckled. "You'll get a call from me, every morning to tell you how amazing you are, and every evening to sing you to sleep" he promised.

"But I don't have your number" Chris uttered. 

Darren grabbed the brunettes phone and typed in his number along with his name opting to add a cheeky '<3' after the Criss. "Now you do" he said with a cheeky grin as he handed Chris his phone back. 

Chris nodded and smiled,it will be the most frequently used contact in his phone. He didn't mention that to the curly haired man but he definitely thought it. 

Darren snuggled into chris and rested his head on Chris's healing chest, now knowing where it hurt and where it didn't. Chris smiled and wrapped his arm around Darren protectively, if this was their last day then he was going to enjoy it. He gently kissed the top of Darren's head and, no head should smell that good. It smelled like strawberries and was so incredibly soft, obviously Darren thoroughly conditioned his hair because this was as soft as feathers. Chris started to play with the curls, gently tugging at some and then soothing over the reddened bit of skin with his fingers.

They stayed like this for 2 hours until Chris whispered a request "play me something?" He asked and Darren sat up slowly, picking up his guitar and playing a very slow version of one of his other songs. 

" I've seen his face  
I've heard his name  
I've lost my place  
And he's to blame  
But I can't stand it  
When I'm staring in his eyes  
And he's not looking back  
Ain't a big surprise

I've heard music I've heard noise  
I wish that he could hear his voice  
The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away but he's gone when I awake

Sweetie  
Sweetie  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me" 

He continued the song without looking into Chris's eyes, scared of disapproval. His feelings for the incredible man next to him had escalated so much that he couldn't hold it back any longer, he needed to tell him, he ached to tell him. He felt like there was a rope between them that got tighter by the second and the only thing to do was be with each other.

When the song was finished he refused to look into Chris's eyes until he whispered his name "Darren" he said softly "Darren look at me" the older man did as he was told and was met with an awe struck expression "that was beautiful" chris complemented. "The most beautiful thin I've ever heard, was it for someone?" He asked with hope in his eyes. And all the brown eyes man could do was whisper a simple word, a word that could change his future, the word that hung in the air and created such tension in the air that he like his head was going to burst. Such a simple word, made up of 3 letters that brought the two bodies together. That had their lips colliding in such a simple way that it beat any extravagant gesture of affection. 

The word was 'you'.


End file.
